Broken Promise
by kirin47
Summary: Dan ketika matanya tertutup untuk selamanya adalah sebuah kebebasan untuk Rokudo Mukuro. Spoiler chapter 345-348. Dedicated for 691869 Day ! -salah genre-


oke.. ada yang merasa aneh dengan genrenya? :|

kalau gitu baca aja~ #slap

dan ini fic dibuat dengan sangat kilat =|

dibuat dini hari dalam keadaan sangat mengantuk orzz

* * *

><p>Broken Promise (c) quan 'Titanium'<p>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira

Warning : spoiler chapter 345-348, OOC, TYPO, missing scene (tapi sepertinya berlawanan dengan yang punya SS) dan GAJEness seperti biasanya.

Pair : 6918 ; Slight: DaeAla, DaeEle dan 6926

* * *

><p>Ia mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Diiringi dengan pipinya yang lembab akibat air mata yang terjatuh. Tersenyum miris, melepas semua penat yang tertahan selama ratusan tahun. Tubuhnya ambruk dan perlahan berubah menjadi butiran-butiran halus yang bertebangan tertiup angin. Dan ketika kelopak matanya tertutup dengan sempurna diikuti tubuhnya yang telah sempurna terpecah menjadi butiran pasir halus, hanya satu kata yang terlukis. Kebebasan.<p>

Kini ia bebas. Tak terikat dengan janjinya lagi. Ia tertidur untuk selamanya dan hidup kembali di dunia yang baru bersama yang terkasihnya.

Kematiannya adalah sebuah kebebasan. Kebebasan untuknya dan untuk.. Rokudo Mukuro. Pemuda yang kini tergeletak lemah dengan banyak luka dan baju yang kusut. Mukuro tersenyum miris. Mukanya pucat, tubuhnya kurus seperti ke kurangan gizi. Memangnya Vindice akan memberikan makanan? jawabannya, tidak.

Tapi, semua telah berakhir. Ia telah dikalahkan dan tertidur untuk selamanya. Dan Vindice akan menepati bayaran yang telah mereka janjikan di awal pertarungan.

* * *

><p>691869's Day<p>

* * *

><p>Semua telah berakhir. Selesai. Antara Vongola dan Shimon. Antara Decimo dan Primo. Dan kenyataan Daemon Spade. Inheritance Ceremony Arc telah usai. Dan kembali pada Daily Life Arc.<p>

Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Tapi, ada yang aneh di Namimori. Mereka tak melihat Hibari. Seharusnya, Hibari kini sedang mengadakan rajia besar-besaran, menghajar anak-anak bermasalah atau apapun pekerjaan seorang _Disciplinary Committe Chairman._ Yang mereka lihat hanyalah Adelheid yang dengan seenaknya mengambil alih Komite Kedisiplinan dan menggantinya menjadi Komite Likuidasi. Oke, ini sudah terlewat aneh. Hibari Kyoya, membiarkan begitu saja posisinya diambil alih? Rasanya tak mungkin, pasti ada yang salah. Karena itulah Tsuna sangat kebingungan hari ini.

Jadi, kemana sang prefek yang seharusnya kini berada di Namimori?

* * *

><p>691869's Day<p>

* * *

><p>Di halaman depan Kokuyou Arc terdengar jelas sebuah derap langkah kaki yang terdengar sangat angkuh. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata kelabu yang menatap lurus dengan dingin. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tonfa metal yang dingin dengan erat. Dan pertanyaan sebelumnya telah terjawab.<p>

Hibari Kyoya sedang berada di _Kokuyou Healty Land_. Untuk apa? Tentu saja, untuk bertemu langsung dengan tubuh asli Mukuro. Ya, Mukuro telah bebas dari Vindice. Bayaran dari mengalahkannya.

Derap langkah angkuh penuh keyakinan. Hibari Kyoya terlihat menyeringai. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu Mukuro. Untuk menggigitnya sampai mati. Untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Tak perlu menunggu sampai 10 tahun lamanya. Tapi tentu saja Hibari tetap berusaha tenang.

Langkahnya mulai memasuki gedung. Menaiki tangga hingga mencapai lantai kedua degung tersebut lalau masuk ke dalam ruangan berisi sofa dimana seharusnya Mukuro kini berada duduk di sofa tersebut. Ya, seharusnya. Mukuro tak ada di sofa maupun ruangan tersebut. Hibari menyipitkan matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Kali saja ada yang sedang menggunakan ilusi. Tapi percuma, Hibari bahkan tak bisa merasakan adanya hawa kehidupan di sana. Mukuro tak di sana. Ia pergi.

Dan..Hibari hanya terdiam. Melonggarkan pegangannya pada tonfa metal di kedua tangannya. Menatap lurus pada sofa di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau.. mengkhianati janjimu..."

* * *

><p>691869's Day<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_Suara benda metal yang saling bergesekan, terdengar jelas memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan komite kedisiplinan. Pertarungan itu menhancurkan beberapa perabotan. Kertas berjatuhan dimana-mana. Dan suara napas yang terengah-engah memenuhi ruangan. _

_"Kufufu.." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menyeringai. "Kau semakin kuat, Kyoya." Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada trisulanya._

_"Aku tak butuh pujian dari herbivora nanas sepertimu."dan Hibari mengayunkan tonfanya ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi lagi yang langsung ditahan oleh trisula. Menghasilkan dentingan antar metal lagi._

_"Tapi sayang, sepertinya aku tak bisa menghiburmu lebih lama lagi. Kufufu." dan kabut yang sudah tak asing di mata Hibari kembali muncul. Kabut yang ia benci. "Waktuku hampir ha-ughh."_

_Dan belum sempat Mukuro menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hibari menghantamnya dengan tonfa lalau memojokannya ke dinding. Tonfa metalnya yang dingin berada tepat di leher Mukuro. Menekannya dengan keras diiringi rasa kesal. Dan Mukuro hanya tersenyum miris._

_"Kufufu.. maaf Kyoya." Mukuro tersenyum lembut. "Aku berjanji ,ketika aku lepas dari Vindice aku akan menghiburmu. Kau bisa bertarung sepuasanya nanti. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi." Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mukuro. Kecupan singkat di bibir sebelum kabut itu membawa Mukuro Hilang sepenuhnya dan digantikan Chrome._

* * *

><p>691869's Day<p>

* * *

><p>Mana? Mana janjimu Mukuro? Janji yang katakan saat itu? Hibari telah habis kesabaran kau tahu? Kau membuatnya sangat kesal. Sangat -terlalu kesal. apakah yang kau katakan itu hanya sebuah janji belaka? Jangankan untuk menghampiri Hibari di Namimori, bahkan kau tak ada di <em>Kokuyou Healty Land <em>hanya untuk menunggu Hibari.

Hibari kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada tonfanya, bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah yang samar-samar terlihat sedih. alis matanya bertaut. Menggertakan bibirnya. Ia menghantamkan tonfanya kearah dinding terdekat sampai dinding itu hancur menjadi puing-puing.

"Pengkhianat." Hibari menggeram kesal. _'sebegitunyakah kau terobsesi dengannya?' _Baik pikiran, emosi dan hati Hibari memiliki pendapat yang berlawanan. Ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau sebenarnya ia mengharapkan Mukuro. Ia tak bisa menyangkal perasaannya bahwa ia merindukan kehadiran Mukuro -sentuhan Mukuro. Dan ia tak bisa menyangkal jika ia cemburu pada _orang itu._ Ya, Mukuro pergi menemui orang itu. Hibari tak habis pikir. Untuk apa Mukuro masih menemui orang itu? Bukankah ia hanya bertugas untuk membantunya keluar dari Vendicare di masa depan? Tapi sekarang Mukuro telah bebas. Jadi _orang itu_ sudah tak ada gunanya lagi bukan? kenapa Mukuro tak mendatangi Hibari dan bertarung dengannya? Kenapa Mukuro tak menunggu kedatangan Hibari? Kenapa Mukuro pergi? Apakah Mukuro telah bosan dengan Hibari? Apakah _orang itu_ lebih menarik daripada Hibari? Apakah ini artinya Mukuro lebih memilih _orang itu_?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam pikiran Hibari. Hibari terlalau kesal dan... sedih. "Kenapa kau pergi hanya untuk menemui Fran dan meninggalkanku.. Mukuro?" dengan suara lirih dan Hibari mulai berjalan menjauhi _Kokuyou Healty Land_ diiringi hembusan semilir angin yang dingin.

Kau pengkianat. Kau mengkianati janjimu.. Mukuro. Kau merusaknya.

Fin

OMAKE

Dan di belahan dunia yang lain, terlihat Mukuro yang kedua tangannya sedang ditahan oleh anak buahnya. Mukuro terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ia terlihat begitu... kehilangan kendali? Dan penyebabnya hanya satu. Yaitu, seorang anak kecil dengan kepala tertutup oleh buah apel yang ukurannya adfghjkl(?) yang baru saja menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Peri Nanas'.

Kakipi, anak buah Mukuro mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengingatkan tujuan awal mereka mencari Fran. Ya, Fran. Bocah kecil yang terlalu menyebalkan dan dibenci Hibari. Oke, tidak hanya Hibari. Bahkan juga Mukuro, Kokuyou Gang, Varia dan mungkin masih banyak lagi.

Oke, setelah melihat Fran kini Mukuro benar-benar SANGAT menyesal. Seharusnya ia pergi menemui Kyoya tersayangnya saja kalau begini. Ia hanya tak mau terdahului oleh Varia. Lah, tapi sekarang? Baik pihak Varia maupun Kokuyou tak ada yang mau membawa Fran -malang sekali- dan malah saling menumpahkan kewajiban satu sama lain.

Di tambah lagi, Fran akan memilih sendiri dia akan ikut siapa. Sungguh, Mukuro tak mau kalau sampai ia yang dipilih. Ia ingin segera pergi ke Jepang sebelum Kyoya-nya mengamuk. Tapi.. sepertinya Hibari telah lebih dahulu mengamuk..Mukuro. Ha-ha.

Dan sedangkan di dunia sana...

"Nufufu.. kasian sekali." Ia yang telah tertidur untuk selamanya ternyata mengamati kegiatan mereka dan ia hanya tersenyum licik ketika tahu Mukuro akan langsung di hajar Hibari ketika mereka bertemu.

"Tak kusangka iblis sepertimu bisa masuk surga juga." suara yang muncul dari belakang mengganggu kegiatan _stalknya. _Ia tahu persis pemilik suara itu. Dan dengan gerakan terpatah patah ia menggerakan lehernya. Menengok ke arah belakang diikuti tatapan _horror_. Dan Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ia tahu ia akan lebih tersiksa daripada Mukuro.

Dan pria berperawakan mirip Hibari dengan rambut berwarna mayonaise itu mengeluarkan borgolnya dan memutarnya di salah satu jarinya. "Membuatku menunggu selama rausan tahun dan kau.. selingkuh." keningnya berkerut. "Tak akan kumaafkan."

Dan surganya berubah menjadi neraka.

* * *

><p>RlyFin<p>

a-ahahah.. FIC APA INi? ko ceritanya agje banget.. dan.. oke.. saya tau plotnya kecepetan dan endingnya aneh.. dan sebenarnya pemeran utamanya siapa sih?

ini dibuat dengan sangat kilat sih ya orzzz maaf kalu=au banyak typo..

Dedicated for **691869's Day**~!

Fanart :

691869 Day - Opening : .com/#/d45qdbb

691869 Day - Fight : .com/#/d45qffh

#kabur


End file.
